We Were Meant to Be
by luneara eclipse
Summary: for Blairx6661! Kiera and Phil never knew they were meant to be.  CM PunkxOC


**We Were Meant to Be**

**A/N: Here is another One-shot for my good friend Blairx6661!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lockport, 1986<strong>_

A scared seven year old girl bit her lip as the teacher had her stand at the front of the third grade class. She knew the other kids would think she's weird because she started school a year younger and her parents insisted on moving to a new city that year.

"Class, I want you to welcome our newest student Kiera Dolohov." The teacher, Ms Winters, class greeted her with bored expressions only to make the teacher happy, "Why don't you go and sit next to Phillip? Phillip, can you raise your hand please?"

A boy with dark hair and hazel eyes smiled and raised his hand. Kiera gripped her _Betty Boop_ notebook tightly. She timidly walked to the empty seat at the table he was sitting at. Her bright red hair fell forward shielding her face slightly despite the white headband she wore. She sat down at the table and kept her eyes to the front of the room.

"Hi, I'm Phil." She heard the boy next to her whisper.

"I'm Kiera." She replied.

"Want to play with me during recess?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled. She knew instantly that she had made a friend in Phil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lockport, 1993<strong>_

Kiera Dolohov smiled as she walked into the high school. She instantly began looking for her best friend, Phil Brooks, to find out how his summer went. Kiera had gone to Florida for a few weeks and wasn't able to talk to Phil. She knew she looked a little different than she did a month ago. Her bright red hair was now a shade darker and she even put several black streaks in her hair as well.

She jogged through the busy hallway. She smiled when she saw Phil leaning against a locker talking to someone. Kiera frowned when she saw it was none other than Michelle Nolan. She knew Michelle had a crush on Phil since junior high. For some reason she felt her heart ache when Phil laughed at something with Michelle. Kiera wouldn't admit it to anyone but she had a crush on Phil since the day they met. She managed to hide it for seven years and was afraid to tell him. She didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Hey Phil!" Kiera smiled, despite seeing Michelle there. He whirled around quickly and beamed.

"Hey Kiera! Wow, you changed your hair...it looks great!"

"Thanks, how was your summer?" She noticed Michelle glaaring at her before the brunette stormed off.

"It was okay. I kind of figured out what I plan on doing with my life but it's a secret. I'll tell you at graduation." Phil smirked. He knew Kiera hated when he had secrets and he loved how she wouldn't give up until learning the secret.

"Phillip Jack Brooks you better tell me now!" Kiera narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"Nope." He smiled.

"You're lucky you're my best friend." _And I love you_, Kiera replied keeping the last part to herself.

"Two years and you'll know." He hugged her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lockport, 1995<strong>_

Kiera smiled as she and her best friend since third grade, threw their hats into the air. She turned to Phil and hugged him, they had finally graduated high school. Kiera smirked at Phil because for the last two years he hadn't told her his little secret. Phil knew what the smirk was for and chuckled.

"Fine...I'm going to be a wrestler." Phil admitted.

"What? Oh my god that's great! Congrats Phil!" She she grinned and hugged him.

"Well, what about you? What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm going to move to New York. I'm going to college there." Kiera bit her lip and looked at Phil shyly, "I got accepted and I'm gone by the end of the summer."

Phil looked at her with a stoic expression for several tense minutes, "That-that's great, Kiera. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. I hope we stay in touch Phil. I mean, I won't know many people in New York so I'll need someone to talk to every night." Kiera smiled slightly.

"Yeah, you better call me every night." Phil smiled. Unknown to Kiera it was forced. Phil didn't want her to leave, he didn't want her to leave him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>New York, 2000<strong>_

Kiera Dolohov walked down the busy Manhattan street as she talked to her two best friends, Lauren and Kendra. She was Lauren's roommate in college and met Kendra in their freshmen classes. Kiera, Lauren, and Kendra had all decided to put their money together and moved into a large flat. To help pay for it while attending class; Lauren worked as a waitress in a five star restaurant, Kendra worked at the nearby amusement park, and Kiera worked in a boutique.

Kiera was preoccupied by her friends, she didn't see the brunette man walking towards her with a smirk on his face. It wasn't until she walked into his open arms that she realized who he was.

"Oh my god, Henry, what are you doing here?" Kiera beamed and hugged him.

"Well I just got out of work, I figured I'd go looking for you." He smiled.

"You're an attorney, you're not supposed to be off work." Kiera smirked at her boyfriend,. She had met him in college, she was just starting her freshman year and he was finishing school. Henry Black was a young attorney at one of the best law firms in New York.

"Well I guess I wanted to find you to ask you to dinner tonight." Henry smiled.

"Okay, see you later." Kiera kissed him and continued on her way with her friends.

She never saw Phil standing across the street, or the hurt look on his face when he dropped the small teddy bear he bought her in the closest trash can.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LockPort, 2011<strong>_

Kiera smiled when she walked up to the front door of her parents' house. She was staying in Lockport for a week then going back to New York. She took off her Gucci Caramel Rounded Frame sunglasses and hooked them onto her Prada purse before she knocked on the door.

After a minute the door was thrown open and Kiera was pulled into a tight hug by her mother, and her father shortly after.

"Kiera! Oh my gosh, we've missed you!" Her mother smiled.

"I missed you guys too, but I called last month." Kiera smiled and ran her left hand through her hair, the large Tiffany engagment ring glinting in the light.

"I still can't believe my little girl is getting married, to a high power attorney no less!" Her father said with a forced smile. Unknown to her, Kiera's parents hated Henry.

"I know right? I love Henry so much." Kiera smiled and looked at her ring, "Oh, _Cosmo_ is selling like hotcakes! My boss loves my work as the entertainment editor."

"Well, you're the best and working for _Cosmopolitan_ is a big deal!" Her mother smiled, "Now get inside we have alot to discuss!"

After spending an hour talking to her parents over the wedding, Kiera decided to walk around and see a few familiar sights. She sighed when she passed by the childhood home of her best friend Phil Brooks. Sadly she only managed to stay in contact with him for six months after starting college. She was busy with classes and dating Henry while Phil was busy training and the calls stopped and letters were forgotten.

"Now why does that hair look so familiar?" A voice that she hadn't heard for years said from behind her. Kiera whirled around and gasped.

"Phil?"

"Hey Kiera, long time no see, huh?" Phil smiled sadly. Kiera was shocked, looked so different. His hair was short and slicked back, his arms were covered in tattoos, and his lip ring glinted in the light.

Without a word Kiera ran at him and gave him a bonecrushing hug. After pulling away from him she began to fill him in on her life since leaving to New York. She didn't see the pain in his eyes when she mentioned Henry or her engagment.

"Congrats, Kiera. I'm so happy for you." Phil smiled.

"Thanks, I'm happy for you too. You're a famous wrestler, that's something." Kiera smiled.

"Well it's nothing compared to working for _Cosmo_. You get to stay home while I'm on the Red Eye or stuck having some TSA guy feel me up every other day." He chuckled.

"Only you would say that." She shook her head.

"So are you happy?" Phil suddenly asked with seriousness.

"What do you mean?" Kiera frowned.

"Does he make you happy? Does he know everything about you? Like how smart you are, or that you wanted to get Betty Boop tattooed onto your shoulder but passed out the second you saw the blood from another person getting inked?"

"No he doesn't know about the tattoo mishap." She answered.

"Does he see past everything when he looks into your eyes, or does he just compliment your looks?" Phil said quietly.

"I have to go." Kiera quickly left.

After seeing Phil she remembered her crush on him. Hearing him ask her if she was happy, she had to lie and say she was while her mind screamed no. Henry was always busy with work or spending time with his friends. He had a tendency to make plans and assume she would go along with them no matter what. SHe wanted to tell Phil she wasn't happy, and that she wanted to be engaged to him and not Henry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>New York, 2011<strong>_

Kiera stood in front of the mirror in her Pnina Tornai dress. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and beautiful beading. She smiled when her bridesmaid, Kendra, put the small tiara and veil onto her head.

"You want to run out that door and keep running til you hit the state line huh?" Kendra asked.

"That obvious?" Kiera sighed.

"You've looked miserable since you came back from visiting your parents. Henry is a great guy, and I know he's the second love of your life." Kendra held up a hand to stop Kiera from speaking, "Because odds are you saw the first love of your life recently and you're now wondering what would have happened if you and him were together."

"He has his life and I have mine." Kiera smiled. A knock on the door caught both girls attention.

The door opened and there stood Phil. He looked like he ran all the way there.

"What are you doing here?" Kiera asked completely shocked.

"We had a show at Madison Square Garden when I got word of you wedding. I had to tell you...Kiera, I've been in love with you since we met." Phil confessed.

"What?" Kiera gasped.

"Since the day you walked into our third grade class, I wanted to be the man you married. When the calls stopped afer you went to college, I was heartbroken. I tried to call you but you moved out of the dorms. When I finally found where you lived, I saw you with him...I wanted to tell you, I love you."

"Phil...I've been in love with you since I met you as well." Kiera felt tears fall down her face.

"Kiera, for the record, I have no idea who this guy is but I know he's better for you than Henry '_Mr Lawsuit_' Black." Kendra smirked, "Can I be the one to tell him you're dumping his ass?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>LockPort, 2011<strong>_

Kiera smiled as she danced with her husband, Phil. After he admitted his love to her, Kiera allowed Kendra to humiliate Henry by saying Kiera moved up to a better man. A month later, Kiera and Phil are now married. As they danced, he pulled her closer.

"You know, we were meant to be." Phil smiled to his wife.

"Of course." Kiera smiled.

**A/N: Hope you liked it Blair!**


End file.
